Teachers (Past and Future)
Overview Marvel does have a reputation of our teachers living long careers in our school. Some of our longest standing staff are Professor. Essex, Mr Shmidt, Professor Xavier, Professor Lehnsherr, etc.. However some teachers do leave us for various reason. Past Teachers * Elihas Starr - was the Year 10 Science teacher until 2007. He was fired after various issues with Henry Pym. He was replaced by Monica Rappaccini * Vernon van Dyne - was a Science teacher until 2005, when he tragically died. * Ivan Kragoff - was once a Science teacher * Myrddin Merlyn - was the Year 11 History teacher for a very long time. Once he reached retirement he was replaced by his daughter Roma Merlyn. * Jason Wyngarde - was a DT teacher for years * Douglas Ramsey - was the Year 10 Maths teacher rom 2006 until 2012, and was then taken over by Norman Osborn * Martin Preston - was the Year 11 Drama teacher for 27 years until his retirement in 2012, and was then replaced by Ryoko Sabuki * Norman Osborn - held the temporary position of Year 10 Maths teacher for one year, from September 2012 to August 2013. He was replaced by Samuel Sterns. * Henry Pym - was the Year 11 Maths teacher before he lost control of his sanity, and was replaced by Miles Warren. We hope he'll return. Teachers To Leave * Robert Reynolds - Is the A-Level Law teacher until 2015. He is sent to a mental asylum after killing his wife. He is replaced by James Madrox * Jean Grey-Summers - Is the A-Level Psychology teacher. Goes on maternity leave in 2015, should be back in 2016. History teacher Anthony Druid replaces her, and Kelsey Leigh is hired to cover History. Future Teachers * James Madrox - Replaces Robert Reynolds as the A-Level Law Teacher. * Kelsey Leigh - Covers Anthony Druid as the A-Level History Teacher. Change in Subjects Some teachers have also had various jobs at Marvel, mostly due to changing of interests. * Matt Murdock - Started Marvel as the A-Level Law teacher. One day he had to fill in for the absent Year 10 English, and found he enjoyed it more and so made it a permanent change. * Jean-Paul Beaubier - Started as a Gym Teacher, but after writing a book took a degree to be able to teach English at the school and became the Year 8 English teacher. * Ophelia Sarkissian - Was first given a job as Marvel's secretary. She spent the time to take an English degree and was able to take on the role as Marvel's Year 11 English teacher. * Cain Marko - Was first hired as a Janitor. Providing his loyalty, Nick Fury offered him the chance to get a degree in Geography and he became the Year 11 Geography teacher. * Victor Creed - He was first offered a job as a Gym teacher, but was later promoted to Year 7 Head of Year. * T'Challa - After college he was granted the job as A-Level Psychics teacher. After years teaching he wanted a change of pace, and changed to Year 9 Head of Year. He was replaced by Adam Brashear * Kurt Wagner - Although he didn't change jobs, Kurt once held the title as both Year 10 and 11 R.E teacher. This was until Gabriel Summers was hired and relieve him of Year 11. * Dmitri Smerdyakov - Was originally hired as the school Year 7 Drama teacher, but a change of passion made him take the role as Year 8 Art teacher. He was replaced by Moonbeam Alderidg * Galan Lactus - Started out as one of the school's History teachers, but upon Marvel being taken over by Nick Fury, he requested to change over to Art. * Melissa Gold - Was first recruited as a Wrestling teacher, but later her passions would change and she'd switch to teaching Music * Adam Brashear - Adam started as the school's A-Level Psychics teacher, before moving to Electrical Engineering. He was replaced by Otto Octavius * Johann Shmidt - Joined Marvel as a History teacher.After getting various degrees in Maths, he moved to A-Level Maths and was replaced by Keniuchio Harada Category:Staff Category:School Information